V8.2
*Aktualizacja portretów | Usunięto = | Związane = Opis patcha 8.2 | Poprzedni = V8.1 | Następny = V8.3 }} __TOC__ rzucał i jak zatapiała w was za Podwójnym Kłem. Wraz z tym patchem nastąpi koniec takich zachowań. Stwory teraz już rozumieją, że namierzane zaklęcia są złe i będą na nie reagować tak samo jak na ataki podstawowe. Jest to dość duża zmiana, więc wstawiliśmy ją tutaj, ale więcej na ten temat możecie przeczytać poniżej. Poza tym jest paru dżunglerów, którzy ostatnio terroryzowali Summoner's Rift, więc korzystając z okazji, przenosimy ich o oczko niżej na skali przegięcia, tak żeby wszyscy bohaterowie w alejach (i dżungli) czuli się odrobinę bezpieczniej. To samo tyczy się strzelców, spośród których część jest zbyt potężna. Dobrej zabawy i powodzenia!|Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Lucas „Luqizilla” Moutinho}} Aktualizacja patcha 25.01.2018: Aktualizacja wyważająca * **Obrażenia przy trafieniu: 3/5/7/9/11 pkt. (+5 za 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 1/2/3/4/5 pkt. (+5 za 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności) Wytrzymałość wież *Podstawowy pancerz i odporność na magię: 40 pkt. ⇒ 55 pkt. *Skalujący się pancerz i odporność na magię: +30 pkt. w ciągu 15 minut ⇒ +15 pkt. w ciągu 15 minut Patch w skrócie center|500 px Bohaterowie *Podstawowe statystyki **Premia do prędkości ataku na poziomie 1.: 0% ⇒ 10% * **Niewzmocnione obrażenia: 4% maksymalnego zdrowia celu (+2,5% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 3% maksymalnego zdrowia celu (+1,5% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności) **Wzmocnione obrażenia: 6% maksymalnego zdrowia celu (+3,5% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 4% maksymalnego zdrowia celu (+2,5% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności) dramatycznie zmieniła krzywą mocy Ezreala, sprawiając, że dużo łatwiej jest mu wcześniej zdobyć i — przedmioty, które są podstawą jego rozgrywki. W wyniku tego skoki mocy Ezreala (szczególnie przy / ) pojawiają się wcześniej i dłużej wpływają na grę. Bezsensowny jest fakt, że posiada on bezpieczną fazę gry w alei (wręcz pomiata w niej niektórymi wrogami), a do tego jest najsilniejszym prowadzącym w środkowej fazie gry, więc zabieramy mu trochę siły we wczesnej fazie gry.}} * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 35/55/75/95/115 pkt. ⇒ 15/40/65/90/115 pkt. *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 66 pkt. ⇒ 61 pkt. **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 2,41 pkt. ⇒ 2,7 pkt. * **'ZAKTUALIZOWANA' - Za dużo zabawy: Prędkość ataku pochodząca z Zabawmy Się! już się nie kumuluje. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Ponad 9000: Jinx może przekroczyć limit prędkości ataku, gdy jest podekscytowana. * **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Prędkość ataku działka obrotowego: 30/40/50/60/70% ⇒ 30/55/80/105/130% **'USUNIĘTO' - Zjinxowane: Działko obrotowe nie dostaje już prędkości ataku zależnej od poziomu Jinx. * **Skalowanie: 0,4 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,2 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku * **Skalowanie: 1,1 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,2 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku * **Skalowanie: 0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,65 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Czas odnowienia: 120/100/80 sek. ⇒ 140/110/80 sek. * * * * * * * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Te ręce: Nakarmiony daje teraz dodatkowo 3/5/7/9/11 (+5 za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń magicznych przy atakach podstawowych. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Magiczne palce: Teraz dodatkowo zwiększa moc umiejętności obydwu celów o 40% (maksymalne zwiększenie: 40/60/80/100/120 pkt.) * **'USUNIĘTO' - Nie do powstrzymania: Ornn nie jest już niepowstrzymany podczas używania tej umiejętności. * **Czas odnowienia: 130/100/70 sek. ⇒ 140/120/100 sek. * **Agresja stworów jest przegięta: Nie blokuje już ataków stworów oblężniczych, ani nie jest przez nie zużywana. * **Koszt: 60/65/70/75/80 pkt. many ⇒ 50/55/60/65/70 pkt. many zapewniają jej łatwiejszą drogę do osiągnięcia późnej fazy gry, a kiedy już tam dotrze, dosłownie pływa w statystykach. Zamiast uderzać w jej fazę gry w alei (i całą presję kłaść na przeciwnym dolnym), zmniejszamy jej moc w późnej fazie gry.}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Przyrost prędkości ataku: 4% ⇒ 3,3% * **Dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku: 30/50/70 pkt. ⇒ 20/30/40 pkt. Przedmioty *Przywrócenie brakującej many: 15% ⇒ 25% Przedmioty dla wspierających Usunięte przedmioty * * * * * Zaktualizowane przedmioty i zadania *Zadania **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Przedmiot z totemami: Ukończenie zadania z przedmiotu dla wspierających daje teraz efekt użycia Kamienia Widzenia zamiast starych nagród. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Idź do bazy: Ukończenie zadania daje tylko jeden ładunek totemu dopóki nie wrócisz do fontanny. **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Mniej zadaniowe: Zadanie zostaje ukończone po uzyskaniu 500, a nie 750 szt. złota. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Nowy model: Po ukończeniu zadania zostaje ulepszony do , które może przechowywać do trzech ładunków totemu. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Nowy model: Po ukończeniu zadania zostaje ulepszony do , które może przechowywać do trzech ładunków totemu. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Nowy model: Po ukończeniu zadania zostaje ulepszona do , które może przechowywać do trzech ładunków totemu. * **Stara nazwa: Oko Obserwatora **Przepis: + + 550 szt. złota ⇒ (lub ) + + 550 szt. złota **Wszystkie statystyki: Takie same jak w starym Oku Obserwatora. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Nowy model: Po ukończeniu zadania zostaje ulepszona do , które może przechowywać do trzech ładunków totemu. * **Stara nazwa: Oko Oazy **Przepis: + + 550 szt. złota ⇒ (lub ) + + 550 szt. złota **Wszystkie statystyki: Takie same jak w starym Oku Oazy. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Nowy model: Po ukończeniu zadania zostaje ulepszona do , które może przechowywać do trzech ładunków totemu. * **Stara nazwa: Oko Ekwinokcjum **Przepis: + + 550 szt. złota ⇒ (lub ) + + 550 szt. złota **Wszystkie statystyki: Takie same jak w starym Oku Ekwinokcjum. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Nowy model: Po ukończeniu zadania zostaje ulepszona do , które może przechowywać do trzech ładunków totemu. Wyważenie serii przedmiotów *Przedmioty powiązane z **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - To nie jest przedmiot do dżungli: Efekt przedmiotów powiązanych z Ostrzem Złodziejki Czarów jest również dezaktywowany przy zabijaniu niepotężnych potworów. **Czas trwania dezaktywacji po zabiciu stwora/potwora: 8 sek. ⇒ 12 sek. *Przedmioty powiązane z **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Aktualizacja: Efekt leczący jest zmniejszony o 50%, jeśli posiadacz przedmiotu walczy na dystans. Twisted Treeline Runy Funkcje i naprawione błędy *'NOWOŚĆ' - I nie wracaj: Korzystanie z opcji „ukryj gotowe” na stronie ekwipunku schowa twoje gotowe strony również na ekranie wyboru bohaterów. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Uporządkuj to sobie: Możesz teraz przeciągać i upuszczać swoje strony na runy, by uporządkować je w rozwijanym menu i ekwipunku. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zadania domowe się odrabia: Bohaterowie, którzy wybiorą na swoją runę kluczową, ale nie posiadają twardej kontroli tłumu, by ją aktywować, w zamian dostaną . Determinacja czy Leona siać zamęt we wczesnych pojedynkach przeciwko strzelcom. Posiadanie jednej runy kluczowej, która zapewnia zarówno dobre obrażenia, jak i wytrzymałość, ma zły wpływ na interakcje pomiędzy obrońcami a bardziej delikatnymi bohaterami. Chcemy, żeby ta runa dawała więcej wytrzymałości, a mniej obrażeń. Przy okazji zmieniamy wartość otrzymywanego pancerza i odporności na magię z procentowej na stałą, żeby szturmowcy też mogli wziąć udział w tej zabawie.}} *Obrażenia: 40-140 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 10-120 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Obrażenia skalujące się ze zdrowiem: 3,5% maksymalnego zdrowia ⇒ 3% maksymalnego zdrowia *'NOWOŚĆ' - Skalowanie obrażeń z obrażeniami od ataku: 0,15 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku *'NOWOŚĆ' - Skalowanie z mocą umiejętności: 0,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Stały pancerz i odporność na magię: 20 pkt. ⇒ 70-120 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *'USUNIĘTO' - Procentowe zwiększenie pancerza i odporności na magię: Pancerz i odporność na magię nie są już zwiększane o 30%. czy nie radzą sobie dobrze, używając tej runy kluczowej.}} *Redukcja obrażeń i leczenia dla walczących na dystans: 50% ⇒ 40% *Trwałe zdrowie otrzymywane przez walczących z dystansu przy aktywacji efektu: 2 pkt. ⇒ 3 pkt. i , gracze otrzymują sporo mocy, ale jej nie odczuwają. Chcemy trochę osłabić Opiekuna (jest zbyt dobry), ale również sprawić, że będzie lepiej widoczny (jest niedoceniany).}} *Czas odnowienia: 45 sek. ⇒ 70-40 sek. (na poziomach 1-18) *Podstawowa tarcza: 60-150 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 70-150 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Skalowanie tarczy z mocą umiejętności: 0,20 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Skalowanie tarczy ze zdrowiem: 10% dodatkowego zdrowia ⇒ 12% dodatkowego zdrowia Inspiracja ), więc je wzmacniamy.}} *Spowolnienie od ataków w zwarciu: 40-50% (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 45-55% (na poziomach 1-18) *Spowolnienie od ataków z dystansu: 20-40% (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 30-40% (na poziomach 1-18) *Spowolnienie od efektów użycia przedmiotów: 50% ⇒ 60% *'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Mniej łupów: Częstotliwość wypadania przedmiotów została znacznie zmniejszona w pierwszych 15 minutach gry. *'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Jeszcze mniej łupów: Po 15 minutach częstotliwość wypadania przedmiotów została minimalnie zwiększona dla bohaterów walczących wręcz i trochę zmniejszona dla tych walczących na dystans. *'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Rynek kupców: Wartość złota sprzedawanych przedmiotów zmniejszona o około 20%. Precyzja *Złoto za zabójstwo: 25 szt. ⇒ 20 szt. *Wzmocnienie obrażeń: 9% ⇒ 7% *Maks. wzmocnienie obrażeń: 12% ⇒ 11% Dominacja *Czas trwania: 180 sek. ⇒ 60-180 sek. (na poziomach 1-18) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zombifikacja na odległość: Jeśli użytkownik Zombi Totemu ujawni totem za pomocą , lub , nie musi już go zaatakować, by powstał Zombi Totem (jeżeli ów totem potem wygaśnie). *Zasięg wizji: 350 jedn. ⇒ 450 jedn. Namierzane zaklęcia czy , stawiają przeciwników w alei w dziwnej pozycji: mogą walczyć i ściągnąć na siebie stwory lub po prostu przyjąć obrażenia. Zmiana tej mechaniki sprawi, że gra przeciw tym bohaterom będzie trochę bardziej intuicyjna i łatwiej będzie ich wyważyć.}} Objęte umiejętności * : i * : * : * : * : i * : * : * : * : * : * (ludzka i pajęcza postać): / * : * : i * : * : * : * : * : * (forma Młota): i * : * : * : * : i * : * : * : * : * : * (na wrogach): * : * : i * : * : * : * : i (drugie rzucenie) * : * : * : i * : * : * (wynurzona): * : i * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : i *Efekty użyć przedmiotów: , i *Czary przywoływacza: , Aktualizacja pasków zdrowia Tablica wyników *Markowa nazwa: Najechanie kursorem na gracza na tablicy wyników spowoduje wyświetlenie nazwy używanej przez niego skórki. *Moja superumiejętność się ładuje: Teraz możesz zasygnalizować swoją superumiejętność z poziomu tablicy wyników, ale możesz zobaczyć tylko liczniki sojuszników. Grupy *Impreza!: Teraz możesz zaprosić dowolnego gracza do swojej grupy. Zamiast odbierać graczom możliwość otrzymywania zaproszeń z poziomu ekranu poczekalni, od teraz obok przycisku wejścia do kolejki wyświetli się powiadomienie informujące o tym, czy każdy z graczy może wziąć udział w danym trybie gry. Więcej informacji na temat tej zmiany znajdziesz w naszym artykule /od dewelopera o grupach. Wybór bohaterów *Podglądy skórek sojuszników: Teraz możesz zobaczyć skórki swoich sojuszników w ostatniej fazie wyboru bohaterów. Zbuduj drużynę pełną , by zaleźć za skórkę przeciwnikom! Przedmioty stworów Kompozycje Pulpitu League Poprawki błędów i aktualizacje Kompozycji Pulpitu League. *Nazwy użytkownika komputera, które nie zawierają alfanumerycznych znaków, nie wywołują już Bugsplatu przy włączaniu Kompozycji Pulpitu League. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że tapety w Windowsie 7 zmieniały się zbyt szybko. *Naprawiono problem, który sprawiał, że obrazki ładowały się jako jeden blok koloru, a nie grafika. *Naprawiono problem, w którym ustawienia zasilania nie działały prawidłowo. *Usunięto kolekcję „domyślnych wygaszaczy ekranu” z Kompozycji Pulpitu League. Teraz jeśli gracze nie wybiorą wygaszacza ekranu lub tapety, nic się nie zmieni. *Dodano sporą liczbę grafik, w tym zaktualizowane portrety postaci takich jak czy . Planujemy w dalszym ciągu aktualizować nasze grafiki. *Żeby pozostać na bieżąco ze zmianami, zapoznajcie się z naszym FAQ tutaj. Jeśli macie jakieś pytania albo sugestie, dajcie nam znać! Naprawione błędy * już nie odrzuca bohaterów, którzy są chronieni tarczami magii. *Tarcza z zostaje teraz poprawnie przywrócona poza walką, po tym jak się skończy. * nie zdejmuje już tarcz magii, kiedy przelatuje przez bohaterów poza zasięgiem jej wizji. * nie wyłącza już i , kiedy zostanie użyty na bohaterze z krótko po tym, jak ten bohater użyje Błysku. *Naprawiono błąd, w którym jeżeli zostały już aktywowane, śmierć posiadacza tej runy sprawiałaby, że efekt zadający obrażenia zostałby aktywowany wcześniej. *Naprawiono błąd, w którym jeżeli bohater z unieruchomił bohatera po swojej śmierci, efekt Reperkusji zostałby aktywowany przez jego zwłoki. *Efekty twardej kontroli tłumu nie przerywają już ani , jeśli zaklęcie, które nałożyło efekt kontroli, zostanie zablokowane przez tarczę magii. *Linie dialogowe przy zostały przywrócone. * znów posiada linie dialogowe przy zakupie przedmiotów i przy prowokowaniu poszczególnych bohaterów. *Kostur znów posiada swój blask. * korzysta teraz z efektów dźwiękowych tej skórki, a nie skórki podstawowej. *Efekty wizualne promienia podczas animacji zostały przywrócone. * znów posiada efekt dźwiękowy talerzy perkusyjnych! *Efekty dźwiękowe prawdziwego widzenia w Barwach już nie utrzymują się na wrogim celu. *Efekty dźwiękowe i zostały stonowane i są teraz cichsze. Nadchodzące skórki Następujące skórki pojawią się wraz z patchem 8.2: * en:V8.2 Kategoria:Aktualizacje